


Graylu

by Lucille8



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucille8/pseuds/Lucille8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you remember when we first met?" Lucy smiled, leaning close to my face, blonde hair sweeping around her own soft face.</p><p>"Hrm...I try to forget..." I groaned and studied a large green leaf that fluttered next to me on the stone wall. Lucy insisted we take a break for the day," It's so nice out Gray! We should go outside and..just sit! And relax!" So here we were. Sitting outside, watching the clouds, reminiscing and well..I really enjoyed her company, so it wasn't too terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graylu

Gray's pov

"Do you remember when we first met?" Lucy smiled, leaning close to my face, blonde hair sweeping around her own soft face.

 

"Hrm...I try to forget..." I groaned and studied a large green leaf that fluttered next to me on the stone wall. Lucy insisted we take a break for the day," It's so nice out Gray! We should go outside and..just sit! And relax!" So here we were. Sitting outside, watching the clouds, reminiscing and well..I really enjoyed her company, so it wasn't too terrible. 

"Aw!" She stuck out her bottom lip, and widened her eyes, but then transformed into a more devious counter-part,"I'll never forget.."

She hopped down off the ledge and threw her arms up. "For years I had been waiting to join the Fairy Tail Guild and finally -FINALLY- I became a member! However, there was one thing that caught my attention, even more so then the brawling members, or Cana chugging a barrel of wine, or even Loki's devilishly good looks-no! Yelling at Natsu was this..." she propped her elbows on my knee and stared dreamily at me with her chestnut gaze,"gorgeous man! Black, spiky hair, almost a blue-ish tint to it, dark, navy eyes that pierced the soul and caused the heart to race! Ah, you caught my attention so!"

She paused. "Dramatic much..." I mumbled, tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her small, sun-kissed ear.

Her eyes grew wide again, humor etched deep within,"And then..I noticed something odd...Yes, he was shirtless- and hey, you have a nice body," she winked,"cute little blue Guild Mark...BUT! Not only that..I looked closer...you were totally naked!" She busted out in chortles of laughter.

"I WAS NOT!" I growled, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Pfffthhh.." she continued giggling,"I remember very well!"

"Whatever.." I replied sliding off the wall also. "I had boxers on..."

She took my hand in her much smaller one and stood on her tip-toes,"..You know...Maybe you did have boxers on...Nah." She brushed her lips lightly on my cheek and began to drag me off to who knows where.."So, you only liked me for my body?!" I feigned sadness.

"Hehe..Maybe at first," she winked, playing along,"But, I love you, Gray! Everything about you! And I have for a looooonnng time!"

I stopped and smiled, pulling her close,"Ah, Lucy...I only liked you for your looks at first too," I teased, tussling her hair. "I love you," I paused and stated on a more serious note. "We make a good team."

"Hehe..We do!" She hugged me, and gave me a real kiss. One with which I knew: she did love me and for that, I'd always be happy.


End file.
